Formal
by TAPSfan201
Summary: Jack has grown tired of being kicked around and humiliated in the battle for Shen Gong Wu. So, he decides to go a different direction with his life. Of course, his absence attracts the interest of a certain warlord, for reasons he doesn't even know. Jack faces an uncertain future as the heir to a company and the object of many people's attentions. What will he choose? CHACK
1. Chapter 1

**So, this was originally a one-shot idea, but I wanted to go somewhere else with it. I know this first chapter is short, but I just wanted to use it as a intro. I promise the next chapter will be longer as I figure out exactly where I'm heading with this. I have a couple of plot ideas. Comments are always welcome, and in fact, encouraged!**

Chase Young sat on his throne as he contemplated the events if this last month. The Shen Gong Wu had become increasingly more active, at least seven activating across the globe. The Heylin, despite many members being pathetically incompetent, had managed to win five of the seven. A rather fortuitous turn of luck, if Chase said so himself. There had been an odd occurrence to accompany the winning streak: Spicer's continuing absence.

Now, Chase Young would normally be elated at this new turn of events. Spicer had always been a disaster in any avenue that involved showdowns. He was a danger to himself and any other Heylin that happened to be participating.

Still, it was unlike Spicer to just disappear. He hadn't even come by in one of his unannounced visitations where he would let out an unyielding stream of "evil" plots until Chase finally let his warriors have open season of the albino. This last month had been almost eerily quiet.

Chase could not comprehend why he was even slightly curious (he refused to think himself concerned). Spicer had always been an utterly annoying thorn in his side for five years now. The now twenty-two-year-old had matured somewhat, but he was still a hopeless idiot when it came to fight between Xioalin and Heylin. He had no physical skill to protect himself, and what genius he had he squandered on petty grandstanding. Ultimately, Chase had no idea why Spicer bothered to show up at all.

Now, he was gone as fast as he had come. He no longer flew into showdowns prattling off like an incessant teenager. Robots, no matter how easily destroyed, did not outnumber the other Wu competitors.

So, where had he gone?

Chase growled to himself as he fought the instinct to check in on the redhead. If Spicer had truly decided to give up then it was for the best; for everyone. Deciding upon that, Chase left his throne room to put in a few hours of training.

Jack cursed under his breath as he stood in overly expensive store. After five years, he had finally agreed to his mother's request of him going to one of his family's many formal gatherings to be held next week. While his parents took no personal interest in his well being, they were interested in his future connections when it came to the family. Especially now that he planned on taking over the family business.

He had already started working under his parents for the last month, proving that the business was in his blood. He could do any job he wanted at the company, and he was learning the clientele like the back of his hand. He was a natural.

Jack did feel pleased with that. It hadn't been his first choice of career. Obviously, he had been far more interested in becoming an evil genius of the Heylin. But that had NOT gone anywhere the way he had wanted. Still, he had been persistent, holding out for five years until he had decided he could never really go up against physical prowess.

Maybe he could do it with business. It wouldn't injure him- or it was less likely too.

Money spoke volumes when it came to power. Those who had it could have anything done if they could pay the price. His family definitely had the money. Actually, they had more than they knew what to with. His parents spent millions each year and it never seemed to dent their bankroll. All this might be worth it in the end.

The albino still could stop a sigh as it escaped, catching his mother's extremely unwanted attention. She had come along to make sure everything was perfect. Perfection had always been unobtainable when it came to her standards. Her and Jack had spent at least two hours debating over clothes before they finally had agreed on colors: black and gray. His mother had agreed on red as an accent color only, if that was needed.

"Jack, do stop pouting. You agreed to this."

"I know. But did I really need new clothes? I have plenty of formal wear at home."

Georgia smoothed out her dress before answering. "Yes, but this is a very important gathering." This gained a confused look from her son. A new client? Someone very powerful? It was his mother's turn to sigh. "I was hoping to keep this silent until we were at the party. I didn't want you to back out. Your father and I have invited a few eligible young ladies that we would like you to meet."

….What?

Jack nearly fell off the podium he was standing on. This was a _matchmaking_ party?! What in god's name were they thinking? Did they really think he would fall for any of those fake ass rich barbie dolls? They wouldn't understand half the stud he said!

His mother, catching Jack's look, quickly ran interference. "Please, just meet them, dear. If you really don't like them then you don't need to force yourself. We just wanted to start this process. We know it could take a bit before you found someone." Blinking, Jack bit back a noise of surprise. His mom was being understanding? That was a first.

"Fine, mother. I will socialize with them. And I'll try to be nice."

Georgia smiled. The tailor came back, interrupting their conversation. In the end, Jack settled upon a black Bespoke suit that would tailored to fit his slightly muscular form (yes, he had muscles thank you. Engineering isn't easy!). A satin grey tie would act as an accessory as well as black leather shoes. "Perfect! You will look fantastic, darling!" Clapping her hands once, Georgia stood as her son readied himself to (finally) return home.

Upon their return, Jack beelined to his lab. While he was no longer participating in showdowns, he still enjoyed inventing and tinkering. He was the heir to the Spicer Tech Co. and its endless fortune. He didn't want to fall behind in the technology portion just because he was learning business. His current project lay infinished on a table. As he approached, one of his jackboots greeted him.

"Hello, master. I hope your trip faired well. Is there anything you require?"

"No, Jackbot, all I need is peace and quiet." The jackbot retreated with a "yes, sir," and the young man settled in for a late night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Second Chapter! I would have had it done sooner, but life is funny that way. Anyway, I know this is CHACK, but I feel like Jack would really try to move on if he gave up the battle for Shen Gong Wu. Including moving on from Chase. Besides, it's good for Chase to have a little competition. Comments are loved and appreciated ^-^ and if anyone has input on the plot, things they'd like to read or advice on how to make the story better, please let me know! On to the story!**

Looking into the mirror, Jack couldn't help but agree with his mother. This suit did look very good on him. It hugged his body without being too tight, just as a custom-made suit should. The black and accented gray actually made his pale skin look attractive.

Well, in a vampiric way. Nothing could change the fact that he was abnormally white.

He also liked that the suit complemented his now white hair. Along with giving up showdowns, he had given up on his makeup (which he now agrees looked terrible) and dying his hair. White was his natural color and he had thought it was a good decision to go back to that when he made his life change.

Right now, said hoar was semi-slicked back. Not too much to where he looked like a stereotypical business villain, even if he wanted to use business for evil, but it was still loose enough for some strands to fall around his face.

The sound of a door made him turn to see his father, Hugh, standing in the doorway. "Son, we're all ready. The last of the guests have arrived, so I expect nothing less than perfect decorum."

Jack nodded. Of course, he knew that. While he wasn't too excited about meeting what his parents considered to be perfect candidates for betrothal, he had made a promise. Maybe he could use this to his advantage? Something that could help him when he decided to take over the business.

Eh, he'd figure it out later.

Following his father through the ornate hallways, they arrived at even more luxurious ballroom. His mother had said this wasn't going to be a huge party, but from what he could see, at least one hundred people had shown up. He wondered how many of them were the young women he would be forced to entertain…

"Darling, you look simply wonderful!" Georgia came up to her son, giving him a light hug. "Now, I'll point out the girls to you, but I'll also be nice and let you talk to some of our clients, as well. As a break of sorts so you don't become too tired by the constant womanly attention. How does that sound?"

Jack forced a smile. "Absolutely fine, mother." Which is wasn't. But, he made a decision., and he was sticking to it. "Who would you like me to meet first?"

His mother gave a radiant smile. "Well, the first one is Lucinda Miles. Her father is one of your father's friends and one of our best benefactors." With a wave of her hand, a young girl approached. She was wearing a simple blue dress (at least for this crowd's standards). Thin straps held the dress around her neck as a halter with a square neckline. The bottom of the dress was slit open from the thighs, riffles cascading down to the floor. Her platinum blonde hair was up with curls coming down to frame her face.

The girl flashed a giddy smile. "Hello, Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you." Well, she was pretty, Jack supposed. Now, to see if she had anything interesting to say.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, as well." Jack did his best to seem genuinely interested in the girl. "Why don't we walk over here?" He gestured in a direction that was more sparsely populated. They walked together, though the girl was a little too close for his liking. _Remember, be nice_ , he said to himself within his mind. _You don't have to like her, just try._ And so, began his seemingly endless night of pandering started. As he had thought, most of the girls had nothing in common with him. Lucinda, sweet as she seemed, was not sharp and he had grown bored talking to her. The others were the same.

However, he did manage to find a friend in a young man his age. Julian Tenos was apparently the son of his father's private secretary. Jack had, almost literally, ran into him on his way out to the balcony for some peace. Julian had opted to remain with Jack, entertaining him with stories of failed escapes form parties just like this- and Julian was quick to admit he had been planning another attempt before he ran into Jack. The Spicer heir finally felt a connection with someone, after years of feeling like an outsider; someone who was merely tolerated.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be opposed to stealing a bottle of that overly-priced wine and getting the hell out of this stuffy room?" The boys looked at each other with matching grins and proceeded to sneak around the ballroom toward the bar.

Stealing the wine wasn't that hard. There was more than enough available, and Jack supposed that the waiters wouldn't miss a single bottle out of a hundred. He had led Julian to a study not too far from the ballroom, so they could hear when the guests began to leave and could melt back into the crowd. Sitting on a loveseat, the boys decided to drink out of the bottle as a way to avoid leaving any evidence they were away if someone, like Jack's father, were to come into the room at a later time. With each drink of what Jack considered to be a bitter amber liquid the boys became looser in their character.

Julian became increasingly more humorous, letting himself relax. Jack wasn't guarded either, talking of his interests in robotics and technology. Both boys, to their pleasure, found that the other was merely following their parents' footsteps as a convenient means to an end when it came to their true goals.

Jack honestly felt like he had hit gold. Coming to this party hadn't been a complete waste of his time.

Something that he felt to be even more true when Julian leaned closer to him, his cheeks slightly red from the alcohol. "Please tell me I'm not the only one feeling something… _more_ here."

Ruby eyes met what he thought to be a beautiful shade of sky blue. Was it the alcohol talking? Maybe. The bottle was nearly empty, and Jack was sure Julian could feel the same buzz he was. Did he feel something more? He could. Did he really swing that way? He had never really met any girl he liked, aside from that _very_ brief crush on the fire monk. His eyes moved down to look at his new friend's lips that were slightly parted.

To hell with it.

The two young men seemed to move simultaneously as they leaned into each other. Jack felt warm lips cover his own in a chaste kiss, testing the waters.

Sparks flew.

Jack had never been kissed before, but he knew this was more than good. He shared another smile with Julian before they leaned back into another kiss. Pale arms wrapped around a strong neck as this kiss deepened into an alcohol filled passion. Jack felt Julian's arms wrap around him in a firm hold that made him feel wanted- as if the kiss hadn't done that already. Julian, obviously being more experienced, was the one to initiate the next step. His tongue gently glided across Jack's lips, asking slightly for entrance. Which Jack gave if only with a second's hesitance. The strong, hot muscle filled his mouth as it tasted every inch before gently encouraging Jack's own tongue to participate in a sensual dance.

Jack moaned into the kiss, pressing himself against the other man, desperate to keep this connection. A streak of excitement went down his spine when he felt himself pushed down on the cushions of the loveseat. Hands roamed over rich fabric as the two young men felt their lust increase in conjunction with the temperature in the room. A muffled groan escaped joined lips as Jack felt his already fitted pants become tighter. He could feel a smile form on Julian's own lips. A sensual grind sent an even greater shock through his body.

Oh god, what did he get himself into.

Jack had never been involved with anyone like this, and here he was participating in a full on carnal make out session! The only other person he had ever thought of like this was Chase.

Chase. Wow, he hadn't actually thought of the Heylin warlord for weeks. Not since he had come to terms with how said warlord would never think of him as anything more than weak excuse for a Heylin and a personal annoyance.

Jack quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Now wasn't the time to relive that pain. Not when he had an attractive man clearly interested in him for who he was. Speaking of which, the other man had let go of Jack's mouth to give attention to the pale expanse of his neck. As teeth lightly bit into his skin, Jack tilted his head submissively earning a lustful grown in return from the body on top of him. His head began swirling in these new feelings, the pain of Chase's constant rejection now fully out of mind.

Almost too out of mind. The two boys barely heard the increased noise coming from the ballroom, signaling that the guests were getting ready to vacate the premises.

Julian reluctantly let Jack up from the couch as they exchanged sour looks at being interrupted. But they also didn't want to attract attention, either. So, the two smoothed out their outfits before sneaking out of the study and merging into the crowd that was just now leaving.

"Hello, dear, it looks like you've made a friend." Turning to look at his mother, he smiled which for once tonight was genuine.

"Yeah, this is Julian." Said young man gave a polite nod before turning back to Jack.

"Could we exchange numbers, I know we could always get them later, but now is as good a time as any." Jack's smile grew, happy that their night together was apparently not going to be the last.

After the boys gave each other their contacts, Julian was ushered out by his father, but not before giving Jack a sly wink.

"I'm glad you made a friend. And with such a good young man, too." His mother hadn't noticed the wink. Thank goodness.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." And he was. He was glad to find someone who liked him. He was also glad that it seemed he would now be able to bury the pain inflicted by Chase for good. The Chinese immortal wouldn't hold any more power over him.

Speaking of Chase Young. The man was currently pacing back and forth in his throne room. His warriors looked on from the safety of the room's edge as they watched their master growl to himself.

Why was he growling?

Well, it would seem that earlier that night, Chase had lost the battle of wills that had kept him from checking up on the young genius that had disappeared a little over a month ago. He had looked in on Jack to find the boy in a ballroom. It would seem that Jack was indeed alive, and he recognized the house as the Spicer residence here in China.

From what he had gathered, Spicer had agreed to take on the family business, giving up on the fight for Shen Gong Wu. Chase had to agree that business was a much better path for the albino.

Chase couldn't deny the fact that Spicer was indeed a genius, but he needed to mature drastically.

Which the boy had. Well, not to the level needed, but Spicer did not seem nearly as annoying as he had been previously. He was talking to what the warlord assumed were clients with the utmost decorum and charm. The same went for the young women Spicer was being directed to. Jack's mother was very insistent on introducing her son to as many as she could.

Which pissed Chase off to no end. Why? Chase had always driven the pale genius away, but now that his attention was elsewhere, it drove him mad.

Something that would become worse when he saw Jack hit it off with another young man on the balcony. Another growl ripped through the room, and the feline warriors backed off even more. That boy was admittedly attractive, and Jack had looked rather happy speaking to another person without being treated as an annoyance. But then, the boys had leaned into each other, kissing. Chase had terrified his warriors as he had let out a roar, reacting as if that new man had taken something that belonged to him.

Chase stopped pacing. Yes, that was how he felt. Jack had always fawned over the immortal. So, to see that attention stolen by another was not something Chase would stand for. He would have to remind Jack of just who he was ignoring. Jack would be his, this time as more than just an admirer.

 **I will try to have the chapter up no later than next week! I hate waiting, too. Remember, to leave a comment or follow the story if you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry! I wanted this chapter up days ago, but I've had almost no time to write. First, I'd like to thank Empress Tatiana and a gues ( I wish I knew your name!) for reviewing! Your encouragement is greatly appreciated! And I hope I don't squander your trust in me to write this! Second, I have never (repeat never) written a lemon scene before. So, if you all have tips and advice to make it better, I will revise it if needs such action. I want you guys to be happy with what I wrote even if I am currently blushing at the thought of publishing it. Also, if any of you have ideas for this story, little tidbits you would like to see, please tell me. If I think it'll work with the story I will do my best to add it!**

 **Without further ado, Chapter three of Formal!**

Jack could not have been happier. Elated wasn't a term he used very often, especially considering he was accustomed to getting his ass kicked on a daily basis by both magic and martial arts inclined individuals.

Here he was, though, sitting at a café waiting for his new friend to show up. Julian had contacted him the same night of the party to schedule more time together. This time was scarce, as both young men were busy learning their business trades from their parents. Their first time "hanging out" was at dinner. Their parents thought it was wonderful. The heir to Spicer Tech becoming friends with his future private secretary would help Jack's future. If only they were aware of what happened after said dinner.

The boys had gotten to know each other very well. Jack learned quickly, that while Julian was obviously physically attracted to him, he also wanted to know Jack more intimately than that. He asked about all of Jack's interests, his favorites color, allergies. Everything.

It was nice.

It was actually nicer than their passionate kiss. Jack felt a warmth inside him that he never knew existed. A calm warmth that made him feel excited for the next meeting. He had never felt so excited for anything other inventing in his lab.

There had been other moments between the two. Jack only wished he could have more.

The young heir was moved from his reminiscing when the object of his affection sat in front of him. Julian met him with a smile, a radiant smile that seemed to be reserved for Jack alone. He loved Julian's smile. He loved those sky-blue eyes that seemed to glitter every time their eyes met. Raven hair, that was softer than feathers. God, how he loved running his hands through it.

Jack found he was really attracted to hands, at least Julian's. They were slender but strong. Behind that strength was a gentleness that was reserved for their more private engagements.

"What are you thinking about?" An amused smirk formed on Julian's face as he waited for Jack to snap out of his reverie. Jack couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face. "You know what I was thinking about." Julian's laugh sounded like golden sunshine-if that even had a sound. Jack thought not but for some reason sunshine is what he pictured when the other boy laughed. One of those slender hands brushed against its paler compatriot. Jack's heart fluttered with excitement as he saw that oh-so-sexy smirk turn into a soft, compassionate smile.

"You're more of a romantic than anyone expects."

Ruby eyes glittered with laughter. "More than I expected, myself. I just can't help it around you." He brushed past the other boy's hand in return. A touch so light, onlookers would have a very difficult time believing it happened at all.

The two young bachelors traded sensual glances as they ordered their food. Their conversation, while always passionate, moved to other matters more befitting a public outing. Julian could only smile in amusement at Jack's vivid descriptions of inventions and ideas. He enjoyed listening to the excitement and passion that the smaller of the two obviously held for robotics. It was a shame he had to focus so much on the business side of Spicer Tech, and not what he was better at.

Still, Julian believed that Jack would do splendidly as head of the company, and while he had never planned on actually becoming a private secretary like his father…if it was for Jack he might.

Jovial, the young men finally left for their more private encounter.

They barely made it into their room at their favorite hotel. They weren't concerned with being caught there. The _Magnolia*_ was one of the most luxurious and exclusive hotels in the world. Best of all, the owners and staff prided themselves on keeping their customers' anonymity secure.

Hands flew in a blur, touching any available expanse of skin. Soft gasps and pants filled the room as lips met in hurried, eager kisses only to tear apart for air at the last available second. It was always like this. A need for the other. Like a drug addict needed their next fix.

They always tried to behave as best they could until the moment they stepped behind closed doors.

All bets were off now. Julian was guiding Jack to the bed, capturing the young genius' moans with his own mouth, hungry for the lewd sounds that replaced the normally articulate words that came through those succulent lips. Something about reducing such a smart man into a squirming, depraved mess aroused the raven-haired man.

" _Julian_.." It was barely above a whisper, but that moan of his name sent a shiver up the owner's spine. Jack could only look up at him with needy, glazed over eyes, as he watched Julian's darken with the need to dominate.

Jack was happy let that domination occur.

"Ahh!" The pale youth let out a high-pitched scream as teeth bit into the base of his neck. He was sure Julian had drawn blood, but as they two had found in earlier trysts Jack enjoyed pain. Of course, this meant carefully covering any signs of love-making as Jack's delicate skin made such roughness easily visible.

The two met in another heated kiss, tongues dancing around for dominance that Julian won. Jack grasped at the body on top of him, one hand stretching the rich fabric of Julian's shirt while the other gripped soft raven hair. Julian groaned into the kiss as he felt the grip on his hair tighten. Another tug on his shirt notified him of the need for his shirt to disappear.

The offending fabric was removed within seconds, revealing slightly tanned skin and muscle. Julian had surprised Jack the first time with the amount of muscle he had. Now, Jack wasn't surprised, but that didn't stop the toned abs from making his mouth water. He traced the outline of muscles and smiled when a shiver went through the body above him. His soft lips brushed over sensitive skin until the reached the even more sensitive peaks on Julian's chest. A tongue flicked the tip of one of the peaks and Julian hissed as he took in a sharp breath.

"Teasing will get you into trouble, babe." The deep husky voice sent a charge of electricity down Jack's spine. He smirked as he let his tongue graze over the tip, slower this time. Another electric spike went down when a hand gripped his chin, forcing him into lust-filled kiss. Sucking on the other boy's tongue, Julian ran his other hand up pale skin, taking Jack's shirt with it. "I think it's high time we take these clothes off of you."

Jack nodded impatiently before he was raised off the bed. His shirt was flung away from the bed without care for where it landed. Those slender hands that he loved went back down his chest, teeth going with them as they left marks along sensitive skin. Julian pulled back and unzipped Jack's pants, throwing them to the ground, as well.

Jack let out a sigh as the tightness in his lower area was relieved. He quickly grabbed at the jeans of his raven-haired love, aiding in their removal. He heard Julian let out a sigh that mirrored his own. Shifting slightly, Jack rubbed their erections together, causing both men to let out a loud moan that most likely alerted their neighbors of the current goings-on.

Another grinding pressure against his heat broke any self-control Julian possessed. He tore off both of their boxers, leaving them completely naked and Jack at his mercy. The way they both liked it.

Delicate wrists found themselves in the grip of a tan strong hand and pinned to the bed. Teeth attached themselves to the pale neck once again, leaving bluish-purple bruises. Jack's breathing was already becoming rapid and deep when he let out a strangled gasp as a hand gripped him. He felt Julian smile into his neck, pleased with the reactions he was coaxing out of his porcelain paramour. His pace began at an agonizingly slow pace, teasing Jack into a lustful frenzy.

"J-Julian... _please_."

"Please what, Jack?" A dark chuckle accompanied yet another harsh bite. Jack lets out another groan, his wrists tugging against the hand that restrained him. "Please what? You have such a large vocabulary, surely you can tell me."

Jack looked up with eyes that pled for more, begged for it. "I need more. I need to touch you please…" He tugged his wrists again to emphasize his desire. He wanted to feel the smooth tanned skin, dig his nails into it as he felt the passionate heat of his lover take him over the edge. Julian's lips connected with Jack's sensitive skin on his hips, kissing the soft skin that reminded him of white elegant lace. Finally, Jack felt the hand on his wrists move down his arms, savoring every inch of creamy white skin.

Jack replicated the movement on Julian's back, allowing his nails to drag and leave red marks. Julian hissed at the burning sensation, forcing Jack's legs open with his knees. Jack felt three fingers at his lips. He took them into his mouth, his tongue coating each finger carefully. As Jack released the fingers his mouth was once again captured my Julian's own as he felt the first finger gently press into his entrance. He no longer felt the discomfort or pain that had accompanied his first time. Julian had been patient, and he was still gentle even now. Instead, Jack felt the surge of electricity up his spine as he dug his nails into Julian's shoulders. A second finger joined the first making a scissoring movement as the athletic man made sure to stretch his lover until he was prepared. Lips kissed down to Jack's ears uttering a whispered, "Time to scream my name, babe."

Just as fast as the fingers were withdrawn they were replaced with a searing heat and fullness that had Jack throwing his head back with a silent cry. Julian groaned as he was surrounded by a tight heat that seemed to suffocate him. No matter how many times they did this, it was the same chemical reactions; the same hypersensitive friction that made them feel like they were on some kind of drug.

Julian didn't wait more than a second before he pulled out slowly, the tip almost pulled out before he slammed back in. "Oh god!" Jacks legs instinctually wrapped around Julian's waist, pulling his raven-haired lover closer than he thought possible. "That's right. Fall apart for me, my beautiful genius." Julian's hands dug into Jack's hips, pinning them to the bed as he thrust into the young heir harder. Jack felt the friction of his body against the sheets as each thrust propelled him forward. "Ju…Julian. Please. Oh, please!"

"Come on, babe." Julian grasped Jack's member, pumping in time with his thrusts. Jack's voice raised an octave as he felt the pressure build into a coil. He felt Julian's thrusts become choppier as he also neared his end. "Come for me." Jack's coil broke when he heard Julian's deep voice in his ear, cumming onto both Julian's and his stomachs. Teeth broke his skin once more, causing him to let out a scream as Julian gave one last thrust, releasing inside him.

The two lovers basked in the afterglow, Julian collapsing onto the bed beside Jack. Jack turned to wrap his arms around Julian, brushing a strand of hair out of beautiful blue eyes. They gave each other tired smiles as they moved underneath the covers.

"You're fantastic you know that?"

Julian laughed as he hugged the genius closer. "You're quite incredible yourself." Lips met in a gentle kiss before Jack buried his face into Julian's neck. He hummed peacefully as Julian ran his fingers through Jack's silky white hair. "We can spend the night this time, right?"

"Yes, my father isn't expecting me until lunch. What of your parents?"

"We both know they don't actually care. As long as I don't end up on the front cover of a tabloid."

"Wonderful. We can make sure to accomplish that." Jack smiled again as Julian brought him closer. "Goodnight babe." Jack chuckled.

"Goodnight."

….

….

Morning had come too fast for Jack. Of course, he knew they both had to arrive home at a decent hour to ensure suspicions didn't become aroused. He had made it home without his parents even realizing he had been gone at all. Not exactly great parenting skills on their part, but it was good for him.

He and Julian had shared breakfast in their room thanks to the hotels brilliant room service. Five-star food in bed was worth every cent the room had costs. Not counting the amazing sex, but he could have that anywhere. Julian and he preferred not having to race off right after. Now, he was walking down those ornate hallways of his house to his own study. He was amazed at how cold these halls seemed cold despite the decorations. They seemed especially cold without Julian walking alongside him.

As he reached his study, he went directly to his kureg that was kept on a small table accompanied by the tiny k-cups and his favorite black mug. As he waited for the coffee to finish he felt a shift in the air. Like someone was in the room with him.

"You've been absent quite a while, Spicer."

So much for a good day.

 **So, I hope you guys liked it! I'll work on the next chapter as soon as possible. I'll shoot for this coming week, I promise. Remember, if you like it, please review it! I love your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter four is here! I got that done faster than I had thought I would. I'm proud of myself!**

 **Empress Tatiana- Thank you so much for review! I'm glad the lemon scene was good, I trust you'd tell me if it needed to be fixed. And I'm glad you like the chemistry between Julian and Jack. I didn't want Jack to have an easy choice. Having Jack just simply run back to Chase the moment the man shows interest just didn't work for me. I want Jack to have self-respect. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Jack turned to face the one person he wished he'd never see again. The draconian immortal sat on a leather chair, legs crossed as if he actually owned the room both inhabitants currently resided in. How like him to be the authority in the room, no matter whose room it was.

For once, though, Jack met the cool gaze with an equally even one. His heart rate had increased but he did his best to conceal that fact. He wouldn't be that fawning loser that was constantly rejected. Not again. He'd hold his ground.

"May I ask what you're doing in my home?" Jack waited for an answer, doing his upmost to keep his appearance level. Chase merely leaned back into the chair, sizing the young man up. He wasn't fooled. He knew Jack was still very much intimidated, as well he should be. It was quite impressive that he no longer tripped over himself at the sight of the immortal, nor did he stutter. Though, Chase could still hear a slight vibrato of fear.

Yes, Jack was maturing nicely in the time he had been absent.

Chase was also pleased that Jack had chosen a rather dapper outfit. A fitted, gray button-up peaked out from underneath a dark casual jacket. The pants were dark jeans, but they did not come off as cheap. His shoes, while casual, were also of higher quality. Finally, Chase looked over Jack's face. He did look handsome without all of that horrid makeup that the genius had insisted upon wearing as a teenager. His alabaster skin glowed and Chase could clearly see long, elegant eyelashes that fluttered in front of vibrant rubies. He had been surprised when he had last peaked in on Jack to seen white hair instead of the usual red. He actually had not occurred to him that the red was dye. Seeing the shining white hair now, though, it was abundantly clear that this was the hair color meant for the young man. It wasn't thin and it was cut to frame Jack's face handsomely when it was let down, like it was at the moment.

It wasn't until Chase had finished his inspection that he answered. "I was curious as to why you have been absent for the better part of two months. Neither Xiaolin nor Heylin have heard anything about you this entire time."

"…And you care, why?" Chase subdued the urge to growl at Jack's obviously sarcastic response. He had a goal and pursuing Jack would take a delicate hand considering their past. The genius was still upset over the way he was treated. Chase couldn't necessarily blame him, even if Jack had once possessed an extremely annoying attitude. "I suppose it was because I wanted to see if you were alive, and if so, what was taking up your attention."

Jack turned back to his coffee that had finished a few minutes before. He added a spoon of sugar and a little cream before stirring. "I'm taking up the family business. It wasn't a secret that I was awful at showdowns, but I am good at inventing and I have always been money savvy. So, I decided to do something that was actually worth my time." He faced the Xiaolin master once again, sipping his drink. Chase had not been the only one looking over the other. Jack couldn't help but notice that the man in front of him was still devastatingly handsome. He did find it interesting that the warlord had elected to wear a simple training outfit, that by no means looked bad. Even in such a simple outfit, Chase looked regal and dangerous.

It didn't help that the outfit accentuated each hard muscle that the man possessed.

Jack had to inwardly shake himself. This man, while impressive, was still one of the main reasons he had left the showdown life. The way he had looked down on Jack had been snide and unforgivable. Jack refused to let his guard down. He refused to fall under that stare. He had Julian, and he had a future.

"Well, it seems to be going well for you. Very well, actually." Jack's eyes narrowed. What did Chase mean by that?

"I suppose..."

Chase stood from the chair, slowly walking up to the young genius who stiffened at the advance. Surely, Chase had no reason to hurt him. He also never stood too close to Jack if he could help it. Was he dreaming or something? Was he still asleep at the hotel? This entire situation just seemed…off. Jack froze and his breath hitched as he felt fingers brush against his neck. "Wh..what are you doing?"

He felt a slight pull at the collar of his jacket. It took everything he had not to shriek and throw himself back to escape. He looked down at the offending hand to see it had pulled the collar out enough to see one of the many purple bruised on his skin. How in the hell had Chase known it was there?

Chase smirked, though to Jack it seemed almost bitter. "As I said. You've been doing very well."

Jack blushed, jerking his collar back into place. He put some distance between himself and the warlord even though he knew it wouldn't do much good. But he knew he needed to at least feel safe, no matter how much of a façade that was. "What exactly do you think gives you the right to comment on that? Actually, better yet, how the hell do you even know about that?"

Chase gave him a look. Of course, Jack had forgotten about that weird eye-thing that helped Chase spy on whomever he wished. Oh god, he didn't…No Chase wouldn't watch that. No way. But he would still see other things. Ugh, that was all different shades of weird.

"Is this all you wanted to talk about? Or did you come here for something actually important." Yes, probably not the wisest idea to snap at the immortal who held a notorious temper. Still, Jack was feeling extremely defensive at the moment, and he felt he deserved to give some attitude.

Thankfully, Chase merely raised an eyebrow in response. Of course, Jack was still curious. Was there actually anything important or did Chase only come here to mess with him? Things were not making sense at all right now.

And apparently, they were about to become worse.

Jack was startled when he felt something brush against his back. He gripped the handle of his mug tightly to avoid spilling it. A safe move as he then felt lips with by his ear a second later. "Maybe you could do better." Jack whirled around to face golden eyes looking at him intensely. Did Chase seriously just say that?

Despite his attempts to eradicate his feelings for the warlord, Jack still felt a slight twinge of happiness when Chase spoke. If he had heard that correctly…No! Be strong!

Jack pushed back from Chase once more. "Seriously?! I practically fawned over you for years and you had nothing to do with me! Now that I've left and found someone, you want me? And what makes you think I'd choose you over him? It's not going to be that easy! _I'm_ not that easy."

Chase merely crossed his arms, not at all concerned with the outburst. "I'm well aware of that. You've grown up. That is one of the reasons I've come here. I am impressed with your growth both mentally and…physically. Part of that is seeing you stand up for yourself instead of cowering at my feet. I don't wish to be with someone who is weak."

The young man's mouth opened but finding no words he closed it again. He never expected this from Chase. Ever. Still, he wouldn't betray Julian. He was the first person to look at him like he was special; the first person to care. Jack wasn't sure if it was love. It was much too soon for either Julian or Jack to say. He wasn't even sure if Chase was genuinely interested or merely feeling oddly possessive.

"Chase, I will not just choose you. I am with someone, and you have only treated me like dirt. I'm doing what I want now. So, I have to ask you to give up."

"Giving up is not what I do. But no matter. I will win in the end." Jack found himself against a wall. Damn Chase and his speed. He attempted to push against the other man, but like Julian, Chase was athletic and strong. His feeble attempts were probably barely registering on Chase's radar. Even then it was equivalent to a fly landing on an elephant. A strong hand gripped Jack's chin, forcing him to look back into those dangerous golden eyes.

A gasp escaped his mouth as he felt warm lips cover his own. His normally articulate mind screeched to a halt, his eyes widening in disbelief. Chase took the opportunity to explore Jack's mouth with his tongue. Jack's heart stopped and he felt himself losing control of his reactions. A soft noise seemed to come from the back of his throat, receiving a dark, graveled growl from the immortal in return.

As soon at it began, it was over. Jack stood against the wall in a daze as Chase stood back, licking his lips. Another smirk crossed the man's face before he spoke, his voice causing a zip of electricity to go down Jack's spine.

"We'll meet again, Spicer. I plan on changing your mind about me. That other man had better enjoy his time while he can."

With those words Chase was gone. The study was empty save Jack's own presence which was baffled and in shock. He couldn't wrap his mind around what just happened. Chase wanted him? After all of this time, his former hero was finally noticing him. Was it truly attraction, though. Yes, Jack knew he had grown up, but he didn't think that there had been a large change other than his appearance. The genius finally could not understand something. He slid down the wall to sit and catch his breath.

The only thing understood was that he was now in a so-called "love triangle." Love being a strong word but two men were vying for his attention. On one side was the sweet, caring Julian. The man who listened to him and treated him like gold despite their need to keep things secret. On the other hand, was Chase, a sexy evil warlord he had swooned over for years. Someone who he had idolized despite all of the negative treatment. All logic pointed toward ignoring Chase.

It was unfortunate that logic didn't work when it came to his feelings for the immortal. A disciplined immortal who was now determined to win over Jack. He'd have to stay strong to refuse him. He didn't want to leave Julian; their chemistry was nuclear.

Jack rested his head in his hands. "Oh, I am in so much trouble."

… **.**

… **.**

Chase sat in his throne, mulling over what had occurred. He had gone a little further than he had originally intended, but when Jack had refused to be taken in easily, something had snapped. He had wanted to pin Spicer to the wall and take him right there. To show him how wrong he was.

It had taken quite a bit of discipline to only kiss the boy. The warmth of those lips and the taste of his mouth were still tingling in his own. That one kiss was more addicting than he had anticipated. Chase knew it was the same for Jack no matter how much the boy would resist it. If he hadn't had met that other man, Jack might have submitted easily.

Chase wasn't sure if he would have wanted that.

He hadn't lied when he said that Jack standing up to him was attractive. It was. To see the young genius grow into a man was-if he was being honest- a turn on. He was torn between wanting Jack to submit and wanting to earn Jack's affections. Chase had understood the boy's skepticism. He had every right to feel that way.

But he still wouldn't lose. He knew Jack was still attracted to him on the most basic level. He just had to work past Jack's wall of skepticism and concern.

With that thought, Chase walked out of his throne room to his training area, followed by a few of his warriors. He would visit Spicer again soon.

 **'Ok!I'll get started on the next chapter. Remember to review the story, I am always willing to take advice or ideas that my readers would like to read in the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is up! This story has over 400 views. I can't thank you guys enough. it really keeps me going knowing that people are reading. Thank you to Empress Tatiana and Naty for reviewing the last chapter. Empress, your wish was granted. I feel like Jack wouldn't keep what happened a secret. I know I wouldn't. Is Chase coming off as a bad guy; well, yes because he kind of is evil. Also, there are stories that have him being very loving and such toward Jack right off the bat, and that just doesn't strike me as that being Chase. Maybe if he started to have a deeper connection with Jack, but Chase is a dominant and somewhat cold personality, so I can totally see him sabotaging. Anyway, on with the story!**

Jack had remained against the wall for god knows how long. His brain had gone over the many different outcomes that could occur from this unexpected love triangle. Never in his life did he expect to be placed in the situation. He honestly thought he would have been fortunate to have one person attracted to him. Which he thought had been Julian. Now Chase had shown up, granting the wish Jack would have killed for if it had been even six months prior to this moment.

But now, he had Julian.

Should he even tell Julian about this? Jack knew he deserved to know someone else was trying to win the genius' affections. Jack would certainly want to know if someone had done something like this to Julian. They weren't officially dating, but Jack still felt a level of possessiveness. Jack wasn't even sure how Julian would react. Would he be angry with Jack or with Chase? Maybe both?

The next concern was how much did he tell Julian about who Chase was. Honestly, Jack did not feel that telling the man that Chase was a Chinese warlord who became immortal using a dragon soup given to him by an evil bean would go over well. If Jack hadn't been involved in the showdowns for Shen Gong Wu for so long he would have thought it was crazy.

He didn't want to sound crazy, even if it was the truth.

A sigh became the lone sound in the study. It was a mixture of frustration and dejection, something Jack hadn't felt since he had left the showdown world. Seriously, why did this have to happen to him. He had been happy.

Jack finally lifted himself from the floor. The movement was slow, but Jack was determined to get a handle on the situation. Chase was a wild card, that was for sure. He just hoped that those two never met in person while this was happening. Julian had always seemed rather peaceful. If anything, he was mischievous, but he had also never given Julian a reason to be jealous.

Now, Julian would have a very valid reason to be jealous.

Should he call Julian now? No…he was probably working at the moment, like Jack should be. He'd have to meet him later. It was probably best that he explains this in person.

…

….

Jack sat down on his bed, the soft cushion finally allowing him to relax after the hours of work he had spent in a state close to paranoia. He had half expected Chase to show up again, but mercifully he didn't. About an hour into work, Jack had finally gathered enough courage to send Julian a message. He had asked Julian to come by after his work to discuss what had happened. When Julian had asked what they needed to discuss, Jack hadn't been sure what to say. He didn't want to give it away over the phone, but he knew that if he didn't give him something that Julian would fear something worse.

It was half past five now, that meant Julian would be here soon. Jack breathed in carefully. He really didn't want to deal with this, but he had to be honest with the man. Hiding this would come off negatively if Julian found out on his own.

A knock sounded on his door, alerting him to Julian's presence. The butler had most likely let him in. Jack's parents liked Julian, thinking him and their son were merely good friends, so the help knew to let the young man in on the rare event he came over.

Jack stood up and walked over to the door, trying his best to give a smile despite his nerves.

"Thanks for coming over on such short notice, but I didn't think this should wait." The pale boy could feel his face become even more pale, if that was even possible. The nerves in his voice were clear, and Julian gave him a concerned look as he entered the room.

"What's wrong, Jack. You seem unsettled." A tan hand came up to stroke a pale cheek, attempting to give some form of comfort to his nervous lover.

Jack couldn't help the small smile that formed at Julian's touch. He was always so caring and understanding. Maybe he wouldn't angry? That was still a high hope for Jack. He had never actually since Julian angry, and he didn't want to see it now. "Let's sit down first before I tell you what happened. And please let me tell all of it before you speak."

After receiving a nod, the two of them sat on Jack's bed, making sure they were both comfortable for the tale. Jack took in a shaky breath before beginning his story. He tried to summarize as much he could the details of the showdowns and how exactly he knew Chase. Julian listened to it all, not making a sound. His face did, however, speak volumes. At times, it bore the expression of confusion, mostly concerning the magic of the showdowns and Shen Gong Wu. A fairly normal response considering most people would react with exuberant derision. Other times, anger flashed across his face as Jack told him of a few of his more negative encounters (a hard choice to make considering most of Jack's experiences were negative).

Finally, Jack got to his encounter with Chase when he had returned that morning. He did his best to describe the event without looking away in shame, though he couldn't stop his eyes from glancing away from Julian's. When he did look at the other man's face he saw a rage he never thought he'd see on a face that normally expressed kindness. Was that rage directed at him? Or was it just Chase?

"Julian…please say something." Said man merely took in a breath attempting to steady himself. Julian had never actually felt this angry in his life. Someone had made advances toward _his_ Jack; his beautifully intelligent lover. Blue eyes met with anxious rubies and Julian felt his anger diminish at the sight. He lifted one of his hands to caress a soft cheek. "I'm not angry with you, Jack. He was the last person you suspected to be interested in you, let alone show up to see you."

Jack visibly relaxed and leaned into the gentle touch. "Thank you, Julian."

"However." Jack looked up at the other man, curious. "You said he kissed you, correct?" A cautiously slow nod was his response. Jack wondered if he still needed to be wary of any negative reactions. Though, Julian had just said he wasn't mad…

Jack found his answer when he was forced onto his back, Julian looming over him with a possessive glint that made his sky-blue eyes turn dark like a storm. Ruby eyes widened but remained locked on the tempest above him. This wasn't rage at all but a new form of need. Julian had been the more dominant of the two, showing Jack a few different nuances of how that dominance was shown. He hadn't seen this one.

It was almost frightening. But at the same time…exciting.

Honestly, Jack wondered if there was something wrong with him.

The formerly gentle hand suddenly seized silky white hair, forcing Jack to bare his neck. Teeth sunk into porcelain skin, drawing a gasp turned moan from Jack's lips. Genius as he was, he still had not expected this response. Another gasp echoed through the room as the teeth tore away. The hand in his hair pushed forward, two pairs of lips meeting in a bruising kiss. Jack's hands clutched Julian's shirt as his mouth was invaded by the other's tongue. The lack of air was quickly catching up to Jack as he began to feel faint. It wasn't until the last second that Julian pulled away, allowing Jack to swallow a large amount of air.

"Let this be known. I'm not losing to him. He had his chance and he squandered it." Julian looked at him, and his eyes could only be described as deadly serious. Jack honestly wondered what was so special about him that two strong, attractive men would battle over him like this.

Accepting Jack's speechlessness as acceptance, Julian captured the young genius' lips in another heated kiss. Julian would be damned before he lost to someone as arrogant as this Chase was described. Feeling another surge of anger, his hands moved under Jack's shirt, immediately finding erect nipples.

"Ah-!" Jack's body arched off the bed in response to his pink buds being pinched. God, Julian was feeling extremely possessive. The genius still felt bad about the incident that caused this reaction, but he truly did enjoy being handled roughly. Jack ran his hands down Julian's chest, wanting to feel the muscles under his shirt.

Unfortunately, before either could move any further a knock sound on the bedroom door.

"Sir, your parents have returned. They request your presence in the study."

The two men let out frustrated groans as they pulled apart. Jack gave his lover a gently kiss before standing and straightening his outfit. "We can finish this later." With a wink, Jack led Julian out and they went their separate directions with a promise from Julian that he'd be back as soon as Jack gave the word.

….

….

Chase smirked from his place om his throne. So, this "Julian" had a jealous streak? The immortal pondered over the many instances where that emotion could lead to his advantage. Jack obviously loved a dominant partner, but he would still want his freedom. Now that this other man knew of Chase, that freedom could diminish in conjunction to the level of jealousy.

Turning someone's emotions against themselves was child's play for a Heylin lord. He just had to make sure to time his next visit to Jack appropriately.

 **uh-oh. Both men are very serious. Poor Jack.  
**

 **Announcement: So, I am taking a master's class for this back half of the summer. So, my updates may slow down as this is a semester's course squashed into a little over four weeks and I am determined to ace it. But I promise I will work on these chapters as best I can between assignments. I won't let you guys down!**

 **Remember to review if you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please don't hate me! I'm back I swear! *cries***

 **Taking an entire semester of one class into four weeks, especially a master's level one, was such a bad idea. My brain was almost done by the end of that. BUT! I did get an A~~~ How? I don't know, but I did it!**

 **Empress Tatiana- Your chapter reviews are so appreciated. Seriously, it makes me so happy! I am considering him making that little device, but seeing as Chase uses magic I think Jack would have to use a combination of tech and protective symbols to make that happen. It'll take some research on my part to see if there's anything useful out there.**

 **gamzeenmakara- lol, I finally updated. I'm sorry that you caught my story when I became super busy. But I will finish this story. Mark my words.**

 **Derekv- Thank you! I hope the other** **chapters** **live up the ones you already read.**

 **Thank you for your reviews! And thank you too all of my readers and followers! Onward to the story!**

Julian paced his large bedroom as he took in all of the information Jack had given him. It had been a day or so, but the thought of a magic showdown between good and evil were so far fetched. If Jack had not been the one telling him that story, he would have said it was crazy.

…but this was Jack. One of the most logical and inventive people he knew. Jack would not have made up an entire story of magic. At least not to Julian. Jack did have his habit of lying and tricking others into situations that seem mutually beneficial, but Julian had never once felt that Jack would do the same to him. So, that meant everything was certainly real and this Chase fellow moving in on Jack was dangerous.

But why the sudden interest in Jack? From the little he was told, Jack was overly sure that Chase despised his existence. Jack had described Chase as aristocratic type character. A man with high standards and knew exactly what he wanted. So, this change wouldn't make sense.

Julian stopped pacing as a thought came to the forefront of his mind. It was possible that this hatred that Chase had supposedly felt was actually attraction. A man that prided himself in being an elite would not have been…thrilled with being attracted to someone like Jack. Especially since Jack was more dramatic and excitable during that time. Julian had noticed when speaking with others who knew Jack previously, that Jack had calmed down. He had become more mature in both business and his personal life. Georgia had commented once that she was pleased with his knew look, showing old pictures with Jack's more goth-punk style.

Maybe Chase had mistaken that attraction, or at the least fought against it. Then he had somehow seen Jack grow into a new man. Someone more acceptable for his standards.

Julian seethed. He had met many men like this. He'd seen them play with women, pushing them away and pulling them back as if they were yo-yos. Now that Jack finally fit whatever this man's requirements were, he was using Jack's leftover emotions from that time. And if he somehow managed to get Jack, then what would happen when Jack didn't fit that anymore? This could mess up everything Jack was working for.

And Julian would not allow that.

But… how does someone defend against an apparently immortal dragon-being?

…

…

Jack wiped his forehead with an already oil-stained rag. He had been working on a new robotics design in order to take his mind off of his problem. It had been a couple of days, and Chase had not shown up again. Still, Jack was on his guard. He knew the immortal could show up at any second absolutely wherever he wanted.

Jack had spent the last two days looking around corners, and it become so annoying that even his parents had encouraged his robotics in order to distract him.

A noise behind him alerted Jack to a presence, but he was more than sure it wasn't Chase. His robots had been ordered to keep an eye out for the immortal, and if possible give off a warning, even if that warning was only a second in advance. So, that meant it was Julian. He had given Julian the code to his lab the night that Chase had shown up since Julian wanted to be able to reach Jack wherever he was in the house. The genius could find the logic in that. Julian wanted to be able to access the lab if Chase had Jack cornered down here.

Tanned arms snaked around his waist as Jack placed his tools onto the table. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"My apologies, sweetheart. I felt like stopping by." Julian looked down at his lover's current project. "I'm glad you're working on something more just business."

Jack smiled softly. He really did miss being able to work in his lab like this. Well, not exactly like this. He never had someone encouraging him, unless Wuya's loud bitching could be considered that. He really didn't miss that. But Jack also knew the real reason behind Julian's visit.

"I know you were worried." Jack managed to turn around, placing his hands on the other's toned chest. "You don't have to lie. I've been looking over my own shoulder since it happened last time."

Julian sighed. Of course, Jack knew. It was almost insulting, Julian realized, to think he could have pulled the wool of the man's eyes. Jack had his blonde moments, but he was far from oblivious. Julian wasn't proud of coming over on such pretenses, however. He certainly did not want to give Jack the idea that he wasn't trusted.

"I'm sorry."

Jack chuckled lightly, wrapping his own arms around the taller man. "It's fine. I understand. I just don't want you challenging Chase physically. Trust me when I say that is not a fight you'll win. The monks would work together and still limp away with bruises."

Well, he certainly had a point. Julian was strong, but Chase apparently had been training in the martial arts for over a thousand years. No matter how angry the raven-haired man became, he would not stand a chance in a physical fight. Jack would most likely end up nursing him back from the brink of death. That wasn't the nurse fantasy he wanted.

Julian felt lips on his cheek in a reassuring kiss. "It's going to be fine, Julian." Looking into those ruby eyes, Julian felt himself become lost. He found himself feeling like this as he spent more time with Jack. This man that he had met by a chance of fate. He still couldn't believe his luck. If Jack had found a place among any of those Heylin or Xiaolin, then then Jack would probably have never decided to take up the family business. Julian was also happy, really for the first time, that he had given in and followed his father's footsteps. If he had left China like he had wanted to, he would have never met Jack. And that thought did not sit right with him.

Julian lifted the smaller man onto the metal work table, earning a surprised squeak. Jack looked both bewildered and interested in the sudden change of pace. As soon as he looked into the other's eyes, Jack saw the same possessive look that had taken over his lover a few days prior. Before he could comment on his observations, his lips were seized in a powerful kiss.

This effectively cut off Jack's thoughts as his focus was held hostage by the passion radiating off the man in front of him. His hands wandered up to grab onto raven locks, pulling that passionate heat closer to him.

Julian pulled away to gaze upon pale skin. Skin he found flawless and soft. His possessive nature flared up once again as he saw that previous marks were already fading into nothing. His mouth found an expanse of skin where one such bruise was nearly nonexistent. His teeth dug in and he heard a low moan from Jack. He finally released the genius' neck, watching as the pale skin once again turned blue.

Jack shivered as he felt a hot puff of air in his ear. "Maybe you can get one your friends to clear the table before I do it myself."

Jack only managed to give a small gesture to a jackbot in the room. It booted up and swiftly removed the contents from the table and shut back down. Not even a second passed after this was done when Jack felt the cool surface of the table against his back. Julian presses himself against Jack to draw him into another kiss. Muscular arms maneuver under a loose gray shirt, lifting it up and exposing more of Jack's pale skin to the cold. Jack arched closer to Julian in response to the jolt he felt down his spine. Using this to his advantage, the dominant man pulled the shirt over jack's head. He flung it over his shoulder, not so much as glancing to see where it landed.

Julian's own shirt followed after a very needy tug made it clear that Jack wanted it gone. Pale hands smoothed over his chest inciting a shiver of lust. Loosing whatever patience, he had, Julian pulls back to smoothly remove black jeans that contracted starkly with the porcelain skin of his lover's legs.

Jack shivered slightly as he skin was completely exposed to the cold temperature of his lab. "You just had to pick the one of the coldest rooms in the house, didn't you?"

The older man chuckled as his fingers brushed over skin so lightly they added to the goosebumps already forming. "I think the is the best room to do this, don't you? Besides your bedroom, of course." Julian slides a hand down Jack's thigh, leaning down to nip at the sensitive skin. "Besides, it's about to become warm in a minute."

"If you keep me waiting for another minute, I'll switch our positions."

A smirk formed on full lips as they brushed along soft skin. "Sure, you would. You like yours too much." Teeth sunk into Jack's thigh as he let out a moan, his legs twitching with anticipation as the teeth came closer to his groin. A hot tongue traveled from the base of Jack's length to the tip before giving an attentive suckle. Jack's hips bucked as he let out a choked gasp. "Getting hot, yet?"

Jack let out an uncharacteristic slight growl at the teasing, pulling Julian up to align their faces. "Julian, please." The hot breath from Jack's pleading hits Julian's lips making his mouth water. Crushing pressure connected their lips, a desperate call from Jack to his lover to take him.

And Julian always answered that call.

His own pair of dress pants were shoved down and they pooled around his knees. Grabbing Jack's thighs tightly, he pushed forward until he was hilted fully inside. Jack's knees pressed against his chest as he was stretched. The lack of preparation and dry entrance was painful, not nearly as much as the first time, but enough to be noticeable. Yet, Jack's body reacted with those enjoyable strikes of lightening in lieu of waves of pains.

Yeah, something was probably wrong with him.

Julian was aware of the possible discomfort. He also knew Jack loved pain. He still opted to stay still, allowing Jack a moment to relax. As he waited, Julian kissed along the other's collarbone. With such pale skin it seemed so fragile, but that was deceptive. While Jack could bruise easily, his actual structure was strong. Most likely a built endurance from being thrown around during the showdowns. From what he was told, they could become rather rough, especially on Jack as he had no real allies on either side let alone physical prowess or magic.

Jack grabbed onto a muscular arm, the other hand finding purchased in raven hair. A clear sign that he was ready. Julian pulled back slightly to kiss Jack's lips softly before beginning his thrusts Both men let out soft moans in time with the gentle thrusts. After a moment, Julian sits up thrusting harder into the man. The cold of the room was long forgotten as sweat formed on their bodies. Their soft moans becoming grunts and cries of pleasure. By the end, Jack was arching off of the metal worktable as Julian's thrusts became erratic without losing their strength. Coils of passion tightened until they finally broke as the two lovers held onto each other. When the waves of bliss ended, they pulled away as Jack was helped into a sitting position.

"Well, I know my work table is sturdy enough" Julian laughed as Jack gave him a waggish* look. But he was unprepared for pale arms to be around his neck as well as the whisper in his ear. "Shall we check my desk?"

 **Waggish means playful or** **mischievous. I know I could have said either of those, but waggish is just a fun word.**

 **I should be getting back on schedule. I have a couple of weeks until the fall** **semester** **starts and even when it does I won't have four papers a week due. Yay! Also, I had an idea for the story: having two alternate endings. One where Jack chooses Chase, another where he chooses Julian. If that sound like an Idea you guys would like let me know! See you guys next week! Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**FINALLY! I know I've been dead a while, and I can't** **say** **I'm sorry enough. Life has been busy, but I kept thinking about this story the entire time. I wanted to find a good way for Julian phase into crazy possessive. For the life of me I couldn't think of anything until recently. I also didn't want to end things too fast and seem like I'm rushing. On the other hand I didn't want to take too long. WELL, we shall see how it goes. The seventh chapter of Formal. Read and review please!**

* * *

Jack couldn't stop his brow from furrowing. The next week after Julian and he had made love in the lab, their relationship seemed to have calmed down. Julian had taken him to many romantic destinations, the latest of which was a weekend in Iceland. Jack had always wanted to stay in the bubble hotels that had become a popular choice for couples. Despite the fact that winter had brought several feet of snow, the bubble room they had booked was warm. The bed was comfy, and while the bed, extra blankets, and lantern were the only items in the room Jack couldn't find it in himself to miss his robots or computers. He certainly didn't miss his parents or their business.

Still, he had to wonder if Julian was trying a bit too hard.

Was he worried that if let up on the attention and spoiling that Chase would swoop in and win? It was ridiculous. Even so, Jack didn't want to say anything. If Julian was still jealous, then he was actually handling it well. If the worst he had to deal with was extravagant trips where the two of them could be alone, then he wouldn't complain.

Shaking his head lightly, the genius turned back to his work. He had been trying to create a device that would stop Chase's sudden appearances. Not that he had shown up lately. Jack knew he couldn't relax. Chase never gave up. This means he could be busy, plotting something, or both. Chase _was_ still active in the Xiaolin/Heylin conflict.

He could only hope that the device was completed in time. Jack had poured over texts to find any symbols or words that could be paired with his technology. Building a shield wasn't the hard part, but Chase could get through that without an issue. Being a magical creature due to the Lao Mang Lone soup, Chase _should_ (desperately repeat should) be susceptible to barrier spells. Jack, on the other hand, was not good with magic and it had proved to be difficult to find anything that could hold up against the warlord.

After what felt like an eternity, Jack had found a few pagan symbols that could work. He was now entering the symbols into the device. The shield would create these symbols within its own structure, keeping the mansion and its surrounding land under an invisible dome. With a relieved sigh, he placed the last screw into its spot. Now, all he could do is turn it on and hoped it worked. Mixing magic and science had been difficult, but if this worked, then Jack knew he could cause serious damage. Maybe he could work this into the business? Or even have a side business with the Heylin circle. Pandabubba alone would pay him a fortune for something that would put him on even ground with the monks.

Ugh, he couldn't let it go, could he? Ever since Chase had shown up Jack had been thinking about more practical ways to be involved in the showdowns. He couldn't. At least not until Chase gave up, which wasn't going to be anytime soon. Grinding his teeth, the genius went back to his work. He had to finish this.

….

The steam of the shower filled the room. Jack had opted for a hot shower after he had completed the device. It was on, but he wouldn't know if it worked unless Chase found him somewhere else and wondered how he had made it. Until then, he would just have to wait. He would have preferred a bath (yeah you heard that), but Julian was coming over. While he did enjoy shower sex, he wanted have some "me" time that didn't include working on something in the lab.

He got out some twenty minutes later, a towel around his waist. His pale skin was flushed a bright pink from the heat. He wiped off the mirror, noting how long his hair had gotten. He actually liked it this way. Looking back on his gelled-up style that was the color of a firetruck, he could see why some people hadn't liked him. He had tried too hard to be noticed. This long white hair fit his real personality better. He was arrogant at times, he wouldn't deny it. Though, he just was _that_ good at science. Claiming to be able to take over the world, especially acting like a brat, was so moronic even he had to look back on himself with mockery.

Pulling most of it back into ponytail, he left some of his shorter hair to frame his face. He was never actually confident about his looks, but _damn_ he liked this. Brimming with confidence he dressed himself in a loose purple sweater (his favorite) and black jeans. There, comfortable, but still able knock Julian on his ass.

A bell chiming some song or other his mother liked echoed through the mansion. Ugh pretentious doorbell if you asked him. What was wrong with a regular doorbell? Was it Julian? Looking at his watch he saw it was still early. Huh. Not Julian, unless he got off work early. He'd let the butler handle it.

Going down to the kitchen, he put on a pot of tea. He found he actually liked certain types. It made it a little easier to eat better. Especially since he didn't stay in his lab day in and day out working on robots for the showdowns. He couldn't count the amount of pudding packets and energy drinks he had consumed. His resting heart rate must have been the intro to Velonica.

"Excuse me, sir. You have a package." The butler placed a beautifully wrapped gift on the kitchen table. Jack was confused for a moment. Had Julian sent him something? No, he normally gave gifts to Jack in person.

"Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say, sir."

Jack sighed. "Ok, leave it there." He poured his tea before looking at the gift. The blue and silver wrapping paper practically sparkled. It had been wrapped so well that the edges were crisp. He almost didn't want to ruin it. But as it is the core of his personality, curiosity took over. He almost wished he hadn't. Under the wrapping was the Master and Dynamic headphone set. So expensive it came in a case for the entire set. He'd wanted this for years, and while his parents where rich, he spent most of his money on metal for his lab. Not a four-hundred-dollar headphone set! Who in the world sent this to him?

If that weren't enough in the case, besides the ridiculously expensive set, was a rose.

Oh. Now he knew…


End file.
